1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water control device for a shower and more particularly pertains to a new shower flow control device for quickly shutting off the flow of water through a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a water control device for a shower is known in the prior art. More specifically, a water control device for a shower heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,668; U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,289; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,711; U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,353; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,995.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shower flow control device. The inventive device includes a tubular member having open ends and a bore extending therethrough with the tubular member being adapted to attach to a shower head and to a shower pipe; and also includes a valve member movably disposed in the bore of said tubular member and being adapted to open and close the bore; and further includes a lever being connected to the valve member and being adapted to move the valve member.
In these respects, the shower flow control device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly shutting off the flow of water through a shower head.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of water control device for a shower now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shower flow control device construction wherein the same can be utilized for quickly shutting off the flow of water through a shower head.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shower flow control device which has many of the advantages of the water control device for a shower mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shower flow control device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water control device for a shower, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a tubular member having open ends and a bore extending therethrough with the tubular member being adapted to attach to a shower head and to a shower pipe; and also includes a valve member movably disposed in the bore of said tubular member and being adapted to open and close the bore; and further includes a lever being connected to the valve member and being adapted to move the valve member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new shower flow control device which has many of the advantages of the water control device for a shower mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shower flow control device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water control device for a shower, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new shower flow control device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new shower flow control device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new shower flow control device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such shower flow control device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower flow control device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower flow control device for quickly shutting off the flow of water through a shower head.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower flow control device which includes a tubular member having open ends and a bore extending therethrough with the tubular member being adapted to attach to a shower head and to a shower pipe; and also includes a valve member movably disposed in the bore of said tubular member and being adapted to open and close the bore; and further includes a lever being connected to the valve member and being adapted to move the valve member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower flow control device that is easy and convenient to attach to a standard shower pipe and to a standard shower head.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower flow control device that allows the user to quickly turn on and turn off the flow of water without having to adjust the temperature control valves.